


The Beach

by 1ynne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, M/M, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound (video blogging RPF) - Freeform, how do tags work please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ynne/pseuds/1ynne
Summary: George and Dream meet up, and George takes him to his favorite lake in Brighton.
Kudos: 17





	The Beach

Clay stepped outside the car and shut the door behind him with a gentle click. Chilled air filled his lungs as he breathed in, the smell of lake water made him smile.

“This is where you wanted to take me?”

He heard another door close, and George stepped out, stretching slightly.

“What, are you disappointed?”

“What-no I just-“ He hesitated, “I just wouldn’t expect you to be the type of person who would go to lakes.” He shrugged, taking a step towards the tall grass separating them from the beach.

“There’s a type of person for that?” George stepped in front of him, a bounce in his step as he took him down the narrow path to the clearing.

Clay groaned, rolling his eyes. “You know what I meant.”

“No, I don’t. Please enlighten me Dream.” He looked back at him, smirking.

“I’m just surprised you go outside.”

“Yeah, well it turns out I’m not a hermit like you.” 

"You could’ve fooled me seeing as how pale you are.” Clay laughed.

George groaned, “Shut up.”

They made their way to the sand, the sounds of their own sneakers against the ground keeping them company.

Clay treasured moments like this, where it was just the two of them. He could enjoy his presence fully without the filter through a screen.

He could pick up the nervous habits that George had, messing with his hoodie strings and fiddling with his hands. He could hear the soft laughs and quiet hums when he thought no one else around. He could feel how warm he was, how soft his skin was on his own.

He looked at George ahead of him with gentle admiration.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to Clay, grinning. “This is it.”

He gaze flicked up to the lake.

It was breathtaking.

The lake was fairly big, thin fog clouding it’s outline. Light filtered through the heavy clouds, making the lake shimmer. Muted colors filled his senses as he took in the sight.

“Its beautiful.” He looked down at George, who was smiling up at him, eyes bright. He knew he was soft, but the way George smiled at him, so genuine and personal... just for him. It made his heart hurt.

_You’re beautiful._

“I know!” His smile widened with satisfaction. “Sometimes I come here to clear my head. It’s really...” He breathed out, staring out at the shore. “peaceful.”

Clay’s gaze softened. “Yeah.”

George sat down, plopping himself on the sandy surface and motioned for him to follow. He complied, and leaned back into the sand. They sat there in comfortable silence for a minute, enjoying each other’s company. He closed his eyes, taking it all in.

“Brighton is pretty.” He finally breathed.

“Yeah?”

His eyes traced the skyline along the water, meeting the dipping clouds as they faded softly into the lake. He could barely catch glimpses of blue hiding under the overcast. The soft grays and desaturated hues surrounding them were calming. He breathed in chilly air, his chest felt light. It was quiet here.

Clay felt his gaze fall to George, mesmerized by the way his chest slowly rose and fell under his crumpled navy blue hoodie. He looked so peaceful, brown eyes soft with contempt as he stared out onto the lake, lips parted as he sighed into the breeze.

He imagined what it’d be like to hold his hand, run his fingers up his arms covered in fabric. Gentle touches and shy kisses as small waves hit the sand. Muddling the rest of the world into a confusing color as he kisses George like he’s wanted to for so long.

George’s eyes meet his own and he looks away immediately, staring determinedly into the distance. He could feel his confused glance burning into his skin, hearing a soft chuckle beside him.

“And what exactly makes Brighton so pretty Dream?” He teased, raising an eyebrow.

He bit his lip. “It’s just so... different here.”

“Compared to Florida?” George supplied.

Clay nodded slightly, eyes still focused on the water before him, a cool wind brushing past them.

“How so?” George pushed.

“Well, for one, it’s way sunnier,” He met his eyes with a smile. George scoffed, his accent light with humor.

“Obviously.”

“and it’s hotter.” George grinned.

“And...”

His eyes widened as Clay leaned in subconsciously, drinking in his dark eyes.

“you’re here.”

A moment of breathlessness.

The spell was broken as George laughed, gently punching him. “You’re so annoying.”

Clay laughed too, grinning as he admired the way light blush radiated off of George’s cheeks.

_But you love it._

He bit back his response, instead letting the happy moment linger, just for a moment.

Hands gently scraping against the sand, soft breezes. Hearing his quiet laugh, his body so warm and close to his.

It felt like danger and safety at the same time and he never wanted it to stop.

He never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi y'all, this is my first time posting on ao3 and i have no idea how it works. anyway, this was lightly inspired by the song, "The Beach" by The Neighborhood! hope you all enjoyed and make sure to leave your comments/critiques below :)


End file.
